Prove to me gently
by Keynotes027
Summary: Just prove to me that forever exist. GraLu, NaLu, GruVia... Actually I don't figure out yet what will be the journey of these character in my story, Share me your thoughts :).. Disclaimer I don't own fairy tail..
1. Chapter 1

_It was her first time to be in a relationship, she never expected that was the worst thing that will happen to her. She thought that there is forever, she thought that it is love. But she realizes that the word Love is just a word used by the persons who felt exaggeration to their feelings. Well, she never imagine herself crying all night just to think that she was fooled by the person she love. It's like shit to her but what she can do? nothing, she just need to think that it happens for a certain reason. What is it? she doesn't know, what is on her mind is she needs to move on and look forward for her future. S_ _he just think that maybe whatever she do is not enough, because if it is, then why this guy will leave her right? Those were the words running down into Lucy, after she and her boyfriend Gray broke up, they end up that night because Lucy discovered that Gray is dating with the other girl, Juvia. She drive to her appartment and called her friend Natsu._

'nats? are you busy?'

 _on the other line Natsu finished an operation in the hospital, he is a surgeon._

'no, Luce I'm on my way home. How are you?' Lucy kept in silence, she don't want Natsu knows her situation because Gray is his friend literally.

'Luce I'm going to your house OK? bye.'

'K bye.'

after Lucy stucked in traffic, she was surprised that her house is already lighted, she puzzled out that Natsu is already inside.

knock knock knock

'come in.' a man with a soft voice answered.

 _Lucy opens the door and see Natsu sitting in her sofa with her blue cat in his lap while plue her dog is sleeping in the floor._

'wow!you're always invading my privacy huh?'

'of course as long as you never change your password in your door, expect me, I will always be here.'

'OK' that was her final blow before going to the kitchen to cook some food.

'What is the problem? about Gray again? That ice brain? Why don't you broke up with her Luce?'

'We broke up. She is dating with Juvia, her secretary. I saw her inside his office, in his lap actually and doing something shit!.'

 _Lucy tries to calm down but her tears roll down her cheeks._

Natsu her best friend hug her and she hug him back.

'By the way Nats, when is your flight? going to somewhere?'

 _they broke with each other and Natsu answered_

'next month Luce, hope that you will be OK even if i'm not around is that a deal?' Natsu answered as he peel the carrots and potatoes.

 _after that a long silence is in the air. Natsu broke up._

'what is your plan this weekend Luce?' she thinks a minute or two...

'maybe I will go to Magnolia visit my friend Levy, I will let her proofread my new write ups for the new volume of my book Fairytail.'

'oh, can I go with you?' he asked after he passed the peeled potato and carrots to Lucy.

'sure you can! so that I will not have an extra pay for the transpo. It's also a good time for you to meet your Erza'

Lucy highlighted the word Erza before teasing Natsu

'What the F, I don't want to see her, it brings back memories.' Natsu replied and smirked to Lucy which she thinks is not a good idea.

'you know what Nats? why don't you try to date with her, I know that it will be a good idea.'

 _her face tries to convinced him but he throw her some potato skin instead._

'What the!' she reacted and Natsu laugh at the top of his lungs.

'You know what Luce, I'm already contented with someone.' He smile as he handed the plates to Lucy.

 _She wasn't able to say anything, 'so she already found someone.' she says at the back of her mind. 'so? what if she already have? I have no concern about it.' her personality changes in every minute. 'Why am I thinking all of it?' she is fighting her own self and one of the plates slip off her hands and fell._

'Are you ok Luce?' Natsu asked as he notices that Lucy is not in her self.

'What? Yes, I'm so sorry, there were so many things in my mind, I need to meet up for the deadlines for tomorrow. Arg! Let's eat?' She throw a smile to

 _Natsu but he was not satisfied to her answer. After the dinner, Natsu went home to his apartment, before he comes in to the door Gray is outside waiting him._

'She told you?' asked Gray.

'Yes, she told me. Why Gray? Is that a part of your plan?' He asked Gray continuously

'Yes, because every time I see her I felt that aggression, which should not.'

'What about Juvia?'

'She is just temporary. I have no plan to court her.'

'You're such an idiot, If you don't like Juvia let her know, and if you felt something like that to Lucy let her know.'

'You're such a fire brain, if I let them know then I will loose both of them. Naahh you're not helpful. Gotta go tell Lucy that I miss her if you will see her again.'

 _Gray wave his hands to Natsu as a bid of goodbye._

'You're shit Gray!'

'You too Nats!'

 _Natsu and Gray are brothers from the orphanage, Natsu was left by her dad without any knowledge about his mother. Gray was left by her mom after she died from an accident. He met his father but it's too late because his father also died. they were buddies during their school years and after Gray became an engineer and Natsu became a doctor they did not separate their ways. both of them became successful and Gray met Lucy in the cafeteria and they start dating each other, but Natsu and Lucy became friends because they study in the same school and Lucy is a journalist. Lucy met Natsu again after 7 long years after she went to abroad to pursue her career. During those years Natsu and Lucy didn't cut their communications, it's just happen that after Lucy returns they failed to see each other because Natsu became busy to his career and he became the head of the Surgery section of the hospital._


	2. Prove to me gently Cp2

Prove to me gently Cp2

 _Lucy is at the park with her dog plue. It is Thursday and it is her free time. Lucy unwind and she starts to write again but she couldn't find a single word to start with, her mind is full of concerns so she went to a nearby cafeteria to buy some drinks; but before she proceeds to walk she saw Gray's car park outside. She hid herself in a nearby tree and she saw that Gray is with a girl with blue and curly hair; Juvia. When they leave the cafeteria..._

'Hey! why are you hiding?' she was surprised because Loke her co-journalist touch her shoulders that makes her unbalanced. 'Bitch!' she shouted.

'I'm sorry, did I scare you?' He asked while putting a finger in his lips.

'please don't laugh.' Lucy tries to convinced Loke.

'ok' he replied between smirks.

'so, why are you hiding? did you see some ghost or something?'

'No, not just ghost but crazy with uneducated brain!'

'you realy hate the guy, don't you?'

'its just ahm.'

'let's just get in and have some drinks, what do you think?'

'ok, if its your treat then...'

she wasn't able to finished what she supposed to say...

'yeah my treat.' answered Loke.

 _She saw that Gray looked at her from head to toe, she just continue to walk as if she doesn't know him. Juvia is also looking at her but she don't want to pay them attention. When Loke noticed that, he put his hands into Lucy's waist which makes Lucy looked at him shocked. But she puzzled out that Loke is fooling around so she decided to put her palm into Loke's waist. They order the same drinks and decided to go back in the park. while on their way to the intersection they laugh at the top of their lungs, how she saw the expression of Gray was pissed off. They passed the hospital where Natsu is working. their topic was diverted when Loke asked Lucy if Natsu is courting her._

'He is not courting me, and I don't want to involved myself in any relationship right now.'

'is that because of Gray?' ask Loke in a low tone voice.

'No, because I just want to focus on my work right now. I don't want to involve myself in any commitment.'

'Oh come on Luce!, don't me, Gray is your first man right? I know it will not be easy for you to forget him, don't you?'

'You really know me Loke, well, hell yeah! I can't just believe that it is easy for him to forget me anyway. Loke am I not beautiful?' Lucy ask between sip of her drink.

'well, your not that bad... though there are many other woman who is better than you, but believe me you are good.'

'I just ask you if I am beautiful, but you answered me out of the box. And wait a minute how did you know?'

'ok, you know you are beautiful in your own ways, it is just that you fall for a wrong person. Well, you posted it i FB right?' Loke tries to be nice but deep inside him he is falling to Lucy. A minute or two his phone rings, it appears in the screen 'honey'

'Lucy, just a minute.'

'Ok, take your time.'

 _Loke walk two and a half meters away from Lucy, as the wind blows she realizes that she needs to take time for herself. She don't want to be dumb and waste her time to a person that makes her heart ache. She tries to start writing again for her first draft. after Loke ends up the call, he went to Lucy and ask that he needs to go._

'Let's see each other tomorrow Luce. Bye!'

'Ok, oh by the way it's your free time tomorrow right? Were not going to see each other.'

'oh, hell yeah! ok saturday then?'

'Ok, thanks for the company Loke.'

'Sure Luce, anytime bye!'

 _Loke wave his hands to Lucy and it draws a bright smile to her face before she look towards the lake. As he continues to walk, he whispers_

'You are beautiful Luce! Yes you are!' Across the lot where his car parks, he look to Lucy's direction once again before he gets in.

 _Without their knowledge Natsu is watching them from the building, he saw that Lucy is sitting at the park. Suddenly somebody catches his attention._

knock knock knock

'come in.'

A white hair friendly face gets in.

'Doctor, here are the reports from our attending Nurses.'

'Just put it there, and you can leave. Thank you.'

'Is that Lucy? Doctor?'

'yes, Mira.'

'You're always watching her. She doesn't know that you have something to her right?'

'Yes, and I don't want to...'

'but why?'

'because...'

 _Mira is waiting for his answer, but he covers his face and kept in silence for a minute. Mira look at him and starts to tease him._

'Your inlove Doctor. eeeehhhhh...'

'Not me Mira, please.'

 _He tries to be harsh but Mira doesn't stop. He can't resist Mira because they are good friends ever since._

'Ok, fine ... Mira Let's just keep it in secret. Ok?'

But before he continues Gray, his friend went inside.

'Oh, did I disturb you?'

'Gray!' 'Mr. Gray!' greeted Mira as she extends her hands to Gray.

'Hi, Ms. Mira Jane, nice to see you.'

'Me too, Oh excuse me, I'll go ahead, By hot doctor.'

As Mira go out from Natsu's office...

'She dosen't change.'

'Stop it Gray you can play with other girls but not her.'

'Oh, you are also falling to your sexytary, aren't you? Hot Doctor?'

'tssk. I'm not like you. Well, what brings you here?'

'Oh, I just want you to give it to Lucy.'

He handed Natsu an envelope.

'What is it?'

'It's an envelope, is this your first time to see an envelope?'

'I know its an envelope but this is for what?'

'Just give it to her and allow her to read it, it's not on your business what is written inside.'

'Am I your messenger? Ice princess? why don't you give it to her?'

'ok, if you don't want to then, it's ok.'

He get the envelop fom Natsu and start to look to his office.

'You know what, you're not artistic.'

'i am not like you'

Natsu answered as he starts to review the envelopes in his desk.

'You can see everything from here. Wait, is that Lucy? he ask,

'hmm?' his heads up but Gray laugh and he puzzled out that he is fooling around.

'You like her, don't you?'

Natsu kept in silence and go back to his work.


End file.
